Only My Thougths
by Ohyesidid
Summary: Rodney McKay has time to think about it all as he sits in a Wraith cell with Sheppard waiting on a rescue. He makes some startling realizations as he waits for help to arrive. Revised, formerly titled Talking Optional.
1. Unsteady Ruins

Ok, so this was my first fanfiction. I was going through all my older stories and realized that it had so many more mistakes than I had originally thought so I deleted it and went through and fixed what I saw. So if you have already read this I have made a few changes and fixed most of my mistakes.

Sorry if I missed any mistakes and the major statement of I do not own Stargate Atlantis or the characters still stands. This was formerly Talking Optional in case it seems familiar.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

This always happens to us, why couldn't Sheppard just not insult the Wraith Queen, just this once and at least try and play nice. You would think he would learn his lesson after three years and he would stop being the hero.

No he hasn't, so we go and get captured again by the Wraith, if we get out of this alive I'm going to give Sheppard a piece of my mind.

Flashback

It's a nice sunny and warm day on PX5669. Not, I think with my usually sarcastic way, the sun is hot and the air is dry and I hate it with a passion. I can see Sheppard to my right as he walks over and stands next to Teyla, who looks as graceful as she always does.

"OK keep your eyes open just in case, I don't want any unfriendly visits." Sheppard states as he scans the horizon putting his sunglasses back on.

"Oh and who is going to be on this plant its hot and dry, I bet there isn't even a ZPM on this piece of rock." McKay says

I see Sheppard share a look with Ronon. "What?! You really expect someone to be around here, all there is here is rock and a lot of it."

"McKay better safe than sorry, now would you like to go see if the ruins have something to offer or would you like to sit here all day?" Sheppard says with an annoyed huff as he begins walking toward said ruins.

"Yes, we should indeed see what the ruins hold; my people have heard many stories about this world." Teyla quickly says to stop any arguing that was about to take place between Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay.

"Yes, yes of course let's go then."

I am starting to get excited about the ruins, Teyla's people heard stories about lights and sounds coming from these ruins over many years. Now they of course don't have my enormous intellect, but their stories do sound like Ancient technology, if I had to make a guess.

"Careful McKay, the walls don't look very steady." Sheppard says as I climb up the sides to go over a fallen wall.

"Yes I'm aware what the sides of walls that have been out in the open with no protection for thousands of years are capable of."

End of Flashback

I wish I'd had listen to Sheppard at the ruins, maybe if I had we would have seen the attack coming from a mile away, or well not a mile. But close enough anyway, and now the Wraith Queen is going to suck the life out of Sheppard. I really hope Ronon and Teyla got away we could really use some help right now.

"Take the prisoners back to their cell I have plans for them." The Wraith Queen states with her nasty sneer.

Man I should have stayed in my labs today, I had a feeling today was a bad day.

We are thrown into a small room, and all I want to do is complain about how my arms hurt from being dragged, to the floor hurting my side. And the paper cut I somehow managed to get on my left pinky. I can see Sheppard next to me not moving, I get over to him to see the nasty gash above his eye and the feeding mark on his chest.

"Sheppard can you hear me? Sheppard, wake up." I really want him to wake up.

"McKay, get out of my face so I can breathe." he rolls over onto his side towards me.

"Sorry, how are you feeling?"

"All things considered pretty good, I think anyway. How about you how are you feeling?"

"Oh you know just dandy." I say as he sits up holding his ribs and trying to breathe without hurting his ribs any more than they already are.

After looking around a bit I offer the fact that Teyla and Ronon got away. "Or at least the Wraith didn't even know they were here." Giving me a look he nods and says "Guess it's you and me McKay."

I guess it is and I don't like it one bit, especially after that whole feeding thing with the Queen. Sheppard is a lot of things and being stubborn is one of them, he will hold out until she kills him if help doesn't arrive soon.

I watch Sheppard out of the corner of my eye and find myself wishing Teyla was here, she is so much better at me in the whole bed side manner area. Over the last couple of years I have found myself wishing that very thought a lot.

"Stop thinking so much McKay it will all work out." He must have hit his head and become delirious because there is no other reason for him to be that calm while I am freaking out.

"Work out? And how do you expect that to happen? I will tell you something Sheppard we are in a cell on a Wraith ship in space; we are not just going to get out of here unless some miracle happens. And if I go by past experience is very unlikely."

I am about to continue my rant when I notice Sheppard's eyes are closed, and I have no idea what I need to do to help him, this is not my area of expertise.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

So there is the revised version I hope it was better than the last one and I fixed my mistakes I think. I plan to fix the others too hopefully soon.


	2. I Should Say

I do not own Stargate Atlantis or its characters at all. Would be totally awesome if I did. This chapter is also revised hope you like it a little better. I didn't make that many changes to this one mostly tried to catch my mistakes.

222222222222222222222222222222

After several hours I see no hope after I have been checking every wall, floor space, crack and tiny piece of dirt that covered the floor. In this, what is this room called a cell or maybe a germ infested piece of space that I really don't want to be in.

That is holding me in by four walls intent on killing my sanity, very slowly.

Sheppard hasn't really said much since we have been in here, not that he was a talkative guy before. I think his chest really hurts and I think he has a concussion, if I remember what Carson told me.

It would be nice if Teyla or Ronon would show up with a rescue team to get us the hell out of here. I yell in my head at the offending cosmos. I mean really is it too much to ask for, someone to rescue us and maybe bring me a sandwich while they're at it.

I have no idea how long we have been in here and it is making me crazy, I don't have any way of getting my hands on my computer. Not to mention I have no idea what I would need to do to hack the feed to the door.

"McKay would you stop pacing already your giving me a headache." Sheppard mumbles from the wall furthest away from the door. "I can't help it I get hungry and annoyed when you get us captured." I yell back at him.

"What are you thinking about anyway?" Sheppard asks me as his eyes follow me across the room, since I am still pacing.

"Oh, you know rainbows and sunshine in an open field where the horses play." Staring back at Sheppard with a completely straight face.

"Really?"

"No of course not, we are once again captured with no clear way out."

Looking at me with an amused smirk on his face. "Oh really and hear I thought you were always annoyed and angry, but now that I know you're thinking about rainbows and sunshine it kind of makes me wonder what you think about in non-threating situations." Glaring at Sheppard to make him stop smiling at me like that, it doesn't work.

Instead I roll my eyes and continue my pacing. How can he smile like that, like this is just a stroll in the park?

"How are you feeling, really feeling, good, bad, good or bad, or maybe good and bad? And don't say you're fine, you are not fine, you are hurt but still worse than fine."

"McKay!" Sheppard shouts I ramble when I'm nervous I can't help it, a habit I picked up when I was younger in school. With being the genius and being around the not as smart kids, and the fact we are trapped on a Wraith ship with the Wraith, and with my commanding officer and best friend hurt.

"I'm fine McKay, just a bump on the head, nothing some sleep won't fix." That makes me roll my eyes again.

"Sure, sure so what do you think they want, they haven't killed us yet." We have been here for what I will just assume is a few hours after getting thrown into this cell by the not very not nice Wraith.

Maybe they're going to feed on us; I for one do not think I taste very good, not that I know what I taste like anyway.

I turn when I see Sheppard rub is chest where the Wraith Queen ha d feed on him just hours ago. Always the hero, always the guy who saves the day when were all in danger. Not that I don't save the day too just that I use my genius and Sheppard uses, well with whatever he has got.

With all the technical problems that Atlantis has, coming up with brilliant solutions when impossible situations come up, is something I find I do a lot. Like when the jumper got stuck in the wormhole trying to get it through before the gates closes, ugh thinking about that bug still gives me the creeps.

Or that huge storm that hit the plant and I had to get the shields up before the giant wave hit the city, while being held captive. Yes, I save the day to but I'll admit that Sheppard is in a class all his own.

Maybe if we get out of this alive. I'll say thank you. I should have said it a long time ago, well as the saying goes only time will tell. I hope it does, I would like to finally say thank you.

Wow, I must be getting sentimental in these situations but as I glance over at Sheppard I find I don't care. If the man save us day in and day out without making a big deal out of saving the day, the least I can do is give him what he deserves.

"Hey, we're going to get out of this McKay just got to have a little faith." I wish I had that kind of confidence then again no one has ever accused me of having a positive attitude in any situation really.

I turn my head when I hear heavy footsteps coming down the hall. It sounded like something was being dragged toward us.

I step back behind the suddenly standing Sheppard. The Wraith step aside "Oh my God…."

22222222222222222222222222222222

Hope that was a little better. Peace.


	3. Sheppard's Thoughts

I don't own Stargate Atlantis at all. Revised chapter three has arrived.

33333333333333333333333333333333

Sheppard's Pov

I don't know what happened, I really don't. It was a milk run to PX5669 to check out some old ruins. We should have been in and out within a few hours, since all we were looking at were a pile of rocks.

It was a nice day sunny and warm, good day for a walk to the ruins we were about to take. Considering it was a long walk, I knew we could have taken a jumper but with the recent battle with the Genii the jumpers needed to be checked out.

"Ok, keep your eyes open just in case, don't want any unfriendly visits." I tell my team taking in the horizon through my sunglasses.

"Oh and who is going to be on this planet, it's hot and dry. I bet there isn't even a ZPM on this piece of rock" McKay says in his regular condescending tone. I look at Ronon, how many times do we get attacked on planets like these.

It is the simple not threating planets that always get us into trouble but Rodney chooses not to remember that of course.

"What?! You really expect someone to be around here, with all there is here is rock and a there is a lot of it."

"McKay better safe than sorry, now would you like to go see if the ruins have something to offer or would you like to sit here all day" I say annoyed by his attitude today, I don't wait for a response as I start walking. After that we get to the ruins with our usual bickering of course.

The ruins didn't exactly look what I would call steady, they looked ready to fall at any moment.

Next thing I know we were being attacked, had I'd been paying attention to the surroundings instead of the walls of the ruins and McKay trying to climb over them, I would have seen them.

The Wraith came out of nowhere, as soon as I saw them they were attacking. I started to fire back as I yelled at McKay and Teyla to stay back.

"There is no way to escape!" I yell at my team to make a run for it. As I am laying down fire to cover them I see Ronon hesitating he is a natural born fighter, he doesn't run from a fight. Since he has joined us he has learned to follow orders again.

Sometimes he ignores me anyway but not his time I needed him to get Teyla and McKay out of here I was in no position to do anything but provide cover. I send up a silent thank you as he follows my orders.

Next thing I know a very nasty Wraith Queen is sucking the life out of me. Trying not to scream I turn my head when I hear someone yelling my name. I see McKay is with me being held my two guards.

I find myself thinking, 'when did he get here' as she stops feeding on me, the Wraith Queen finds this amusing and tells the guards to take us to a cell.

Luckily Ronon and Teyla aren't anywhere to be seen. Hopefully that means they got away and to the gate. Both Ronon and Teyla are smart and will stay out of sight and get us some help before attempting to come back for us.

"Sheppard can you hear me? Sheppard wake up." I hear McKay saying right in my face.

"McKay, get out of my face so I can breathe" I roll over taking in my surroundings. We must have been thrown into a cell of some sort. Looked very homey, not it looked bad and I can tell we were not the first visitors to this cell.

"Sorry, how are you feeling?"

"All things considered pretty good, how about you how are you feeling?"

"Oh you know just dandy" I hold my ribs as I sit on the wall across from the door they are burning from where I was kicked. Not the most painful injury I've ever had, but it still hurts none the less. Once I see that we are alone, I feel better about the situation.

I comment that at least Teyla and Ronon got away. "Guess it's just you and me McKay."

After several hours of checking the room after McKay already had and finding no way out. I need a break and take a seat. I wonder how long we have been here, long enough for Atlantis to notice were gone if we're lucky.

Sitting against the wall to ease the pain in my ribs I watch McKay as he paces. Something he has always done since a first met him.

"McKay would you stop pacing already your giving me a headache." I mumble towards him.

He actually isn't, I already got one from the gash on my forehead, but he doesn't need to know that. However the man is my best friend and I know him pretty well, I like to think.

So we bicker and McKay rambles, I can see him thinking a million different thoughts. He turns to me when I start rubbing where the Wraith Queen feed on me. I can see the guilt and pain run across his face.

Ronon and Teyla got away which hopefully means a rescue is on the way. But knowing the Wraith that would be very difficult, Ronon is a former runner and Teyla has been evading the Wraith her whole life, so I hold out a higher hope for them.

All we can do is wait to see if they come for us and to stay alive. The way I get alone with the Wraith Queens it's not a high hope. I tell him we will get out of here sounding way more confident then I really am.

I hear footsteps coming down the hall toward us it sounded like they were dragging someone. Stepping forward in front of McKay I'm startled by what is see.

The Wraith steps aside "Oh my God…."

33333333333333333333333333333333

THnaks for taking the time to read this tale, not one should be fixed soon.


	4. Tell Me

I do not own Stargate Atlantis or the characters.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444

I sat staring at the blood on my hands from the body currently on the floor, not the first time it's ever happened in my time in Atlantis. Glancing over I see Sheppard pressing his jacket down onto the wound on our down friends side, the side that looks painful.

Sheppard's hands are red too; I can hear him talking quietly to the man on the floor. Trying to get him to open his eyes but with very little luck.

When the Wraith dragged him in here I couldn't have been more surprised. The fact that he is here is not a good thing and it defiantly means our rescue is properly never going to happen. Guess we are going to have to get ourselves out of here. Again.

Ronon looks like he has been run over by a bus a couple of times. He fought back like a solider till the end. At least he is alive if we can get him to wake up I will feel a little better at least.

"Come on big guy open your eyes for me." Sheppard tries to get Ronon to open his eyes for the last twenty minutes.

He open his eyes and looks up briefly before closing his eyes again. It's times like this that I miss working in a lab where I can't be trapped in a cell on a Wraith ship. About to have my life sucked out of me, but at the same time I am glad he isn't dead.

I look Sheppard over, the wound above his eye has stopped bleeding and the blood is dry, the fact that it looks like it's about to burst open again. Is not on the top of the priority list but I find I am concerned anyway.

Sheppard is sitting oddly trying not to do anymore damage to his ribs I'd imagine. Cuts and bruises but my eyes linger on the scar I see though his shirt.

"Rodney, hey you okay there?" Sheppard looks at me with concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, if Ronon is here beaten to an inch of his life then where is Teyla?" I'm starting to panic I can feel it.

"I don't know Rodney, hopefully she got away." I'm about to respond when I hear a moan from Ronon "Oh, good buddy let's not go to fast." Sheppard tells Ronan who is trying to get up.

"I'm fine just a bump." A bump like hell, but that is Ronon and Sheppard they could break all the bones in their body and still want to go for a stroll. I'm about to make a smart comment when I hear footsteps again. Both Sheppard and Ronon are on their feet in seconds, Sheppard, Ronan, and then me.

The door opens to reveal a nasty looking Wraith. "The Queen wishes to see you." The Wraith guard tells us with a very Wraith like sneer.

"Really because I got plans you know thought I would go for a stroll maybe stop and have some pizza." Sarcasm drips from the words Sheppard uses. We are pulled from the room into a winding hallway, this is not going to end well I can't help thinking.

Maybe Teyla got away; right and Atlantis will come to rescue us. I can see blood dripping onto the floor as we walk either from Sheppard or Ronon I can't tell which. As soon as I saw the Wraith Queen I could feel my heart drop to my stomach.

This is going to end with a lot more blood; if we ever get out of here Zelenka can go to the next abandoned planet with the shaky ruins to look for a ZPM. Because I will not be doing it, oh who am I kidding if there is a chance for a ZPM.

Zelenka will not get his hands on it first, but we need to survive this little adventure.

"Bow before me you puny little humans." The Queen bellows through the big room and I do mean big.

"No I would rather not I'm more of a standing on my own two feet kind of guy." Oh no it's starting, Sheppard verbally going after the Queens.

It never ends well, he gets sarcastic they feed on him, he refuses to answer their demands so they torture him. It never ends well. Never.

This time with Ronon injured and Teyla missing we have almost no chance of rescue. It's going to be real bad, maybe he won't make her mad. Oh, who am I kidding of course he will.

"Human, I know who you are Colonel John Sheppard, Commander of the people of Atlantis." She begins stepping closer to us.

"And the Satedan Ronon, the former runner now fighting side by side with the Atlantians. "Ronan gives a glare that would make the most meanest of bad guys flinch.

"Dr. Rodney McKay a scientist I believe is the word you humans use."

"Well you know all about us how is that?" Sheppard asks I can tell he is in pain and that it is getting hard for him to stand.

"Oh Colonel Sheppard the things I know about you and your people. Now where is the Athosian Teyla we have not yet found her?"

"She decided to take a vacation; I hear France is nice this time of year." Sheppard says with a smile, it's that smile that just speaks trouble.

"You speak in riddles human but it is of no consequence we will find her and she will die, just like you and your friends."

In all my time in the SGC program and on Atlantis I have seen and heard, and done many things. However I have never seen a Wraith Queen act like this, know so much about us. Sheppard is thinking fast but I don't see how we are going to make it out alive.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444

Hope you liked the slightly improved chapter.


	5. Attack Time

So here we go again I don't own the show or its characters I don't know where I'm going with this so I have no idea how many chapters there will be a few more at least enjoy.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sheppard and the Wraith Queen just seem to stare at each other for what to me anyway, felt like a good portion of forever. Okay maybe I'm being dramatic but she is freaking me out how does she know us all? She has too much information on us to be random things she heard here and there.

I mean she knew a lot, which makes my stomach feels like there is a rock in it. I really hope Teyla got away this is looking worse and worse. So, we could really us a rescue before this gets out of hand and painful and it will.

Both Sheppard and Ronon stand up straighter when they hear her. Which makes her smile even bigger when she sees it, this isn't going to end well.

"You won't find Teyla she is long gone." John doesn't even blink when he speaks with the up most confidence like there wasn't any doubt in his mind where Teyla was.

"Human I will find her then I will kill her, now tell me where the city of Atlantis is I wish to take it and by doing so make myself the most powerful Wraith Queen in this galaxy."

"Sorry never heard of it and most powerful really I've seen way better Queens just saying." Oh no why did he have to say that. And in his 'I am so cool and awesome Colonel who saves the day with a charming smile and a few well placed words'.

As soon as I see Ronan tense the Queen is already on John "AHHHH" I hear him yell when she slams him backwards on the floor then start sucking the life out of him before he can even take a breath.

I can't believe this I'm about to say something what I don't know when she stops and stands over him "Bring the chair." Chair?! What that doesn't sound like it's for back support. It is an ugly chair if chair's can be ugly, I think I'm going to be sick.

A few minute later John is strapped into a chair, I have never seen anything like this before in all my life. His hands and legs are held down by stapes and there are sharp pointy things on the side, so if he moves to get away from here they will cut him deep.

Before I could react they are dragging Ronon away he is yelling the entire time, trying to get loose from the Wraith. I don't like this, what are they going to do to Ronon he is already hurt badly from the earlier fight.

"Hey, leave them alone you're not going to find anything out." I shout hoping in vain for I don't even know what.

"Hold him" With those orders I find myself held back and chained to the wall with John still in my sights at least. "You will tell me what I want to know or I will slowly and in the most painful way I can imagine kill him."

Wow, she is crazy I look over at Sheppard who is shaking his head no at me best he can. I know what he wants to tell her is nothing no matter what she does to him, the city's safety and the lives of everyone there is more important than him.

I know it's true but at the same time he is my friend, my best friend at that, I don't know if I'm that strong. He could do it I've seen it before, but not me I am Rodney McKay scientist not super Air Force Colonel who saves the galaxy.

She walks over and once again stares feeding on him, he is trying to be strong but he was already in a lot of pain.

"Stop you not going to get what you want leave him alone." I yell over and over finally, she stops coming over to me I tense up she runs a finger down my face and chest.

"Silly, human I always get what I want, I don't care what is said around the hive the legend that seems to surround your friend I will win."

Man this is going to be 'BOOM' what was that the whole ship shook, oh great please let it not be getting attacked by something else that wants to kill us.

"My Queen we are under attack by a ship I have never seen before" What well that doesn't sound good at all.

"Destroy it I want them all dead." She walks away a little when she gets thrown across the room, the chair Sheppard is in gets knocked over I can't see him it makes me very uneasy.

We are alone when another blast shakes the ship I can't help but wonder where Ronon is. Oh wait never mind there he is.

"Ronon what is happening is it Atlantis?" I ask as he lets me down before we both run over to Sheppard who is unresponsive from hitting the floor so hard.

"No its not Atlantis I have never seen a ship like that before whoever they are they are powerful enough to take on a hive ship." Wow, that means we have some unknown friend out there who we could work with to get rid of the Wraith.

At the same time they are attacking the ship with us on it if the ship blows with us on it we are dead. Hopefully the ship is still above the planet where we were captured and we can beam down, I think we are otherwise they would have not been looking for Teyla still.

"Ronon we need to get to a control panel, if we are still above the planet we can beam down before the ship blows the shields are going to go down soon."

"I saw one down the hall." We get John out of the Chair Ronon half carries and half drags him down the hall.

A random thought pops into my head "Ronon how did you get away from them?" Grinning at me he tells me when the first explosion hit they were distracted long enough to take them out and make his way back with their weapons which I just know am noticing.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999

Another one don't hope you like it. Not much changed in this one just fixed some mistakes.


	6. Lets Go

Hello all we are back to the next chapter. One more time I do not own the series Stargate Atlantis or the super awesome characters.

000000000000000000000000000000000

I finally get to the control panel down at the end of the hall and I start ripping it open, as I take a look inside hoping the wiring isn't fried. Because, that would really suck right now and I do not want to be on this ship any longer.

I turn and look at Sheppard to see Ronan has slid him to the floor next to my feet. I see him checking his wounds, they look really bad. The chair has really done some damage to his side, the gash on the side of his head is bleeding and some of the spikes have broken off in his arm.

That looks bad and I mean really bad, Carson is going to go through the roof when he sees Sheppard. My gaze switches back to his face before sliding over to Ronon as I work the on the panel. He is trying to stop what bleeding he can, which isn't much. Carson is defiantly going to be mad.

This is so much worse than I have ever seen before and he has been hurt a lot over the years. I can clearly see the years that have been taken away.

"He has got some bad wounds, the ones on his side from the chair are pretty deep, we need to get him back to Atlantis soon." Ronon tells me while trying his best to stop the bleeding. Sheppard moans when Ronon puts pressure on his wounds.

Turning back to the panel I start moving the wires around. "Once we get to the surface we just need to find the Stargate, then we will get him home and Carson will fix him."

I hear shouting and running Ronon stands blocking Sheppard and myself from the Wraith who just came barreling down the hallway. Ronon takes them out like child's play, they don't get anywhere near the downed Colonel.

Where Sheppard and I have always been friends for the three years we have been in Atlantis and being on the same team since the very beginning. We are best friends we work together, hang out, and know almost everything relevant about each other. Well, all the things he tells me anyway he is a very private person.

Even after all these years there are things I don't know and most likely never will.

Now Sheppard and Ronon are a different story all together, they are more than best friends they are brothers. Soldiers and men of action, they both are fighters who live by a certain code.

Ronon has gone back for Sheppard and protected him like brothers would, and like Sheppard does for Teyla but I imagine for different reasons.

"Ronan get back here it time to go." I yell at him he tries to get back to Sheppard without success. A giant wraith steps out of nowhere knocking him back against the wall, not good at all, no this is not good at all.

I turn back as I hear Sheppard cry out in pain to find the Wraith is once again feeding on him, I fire a stunner that was near my feet straight. It is a different kind then what I have seen before and I soon find out why.

When I fire it and the Wraith who jerks up, when he slums forward I stand there in a panic. Until I see Ronon run past me throwing the Wraith to the side and stop in surprise. Sheppard looks fine, well looks is a bit relative; he is still covered in wounds.

But he is just as young as before if not a little more, however, that is not for me to decide.

With that in mind I beam us down to the surface of the planet in an open clearing underneath the star filled sky. As soon as we lower John to the ground the sky lights up as the ship we were just on explodes.

"Man that was close we almost got blown up into mini bite size pieces of Sheppard, McKay, and Ronon pie. That would of sucked I for one don't like being blown up, no it would not work for me. Wow, now that we are here we just have to find the Stargate. I mean I hope this planet has one, if not we are screwed. Sheppard will die and then us so yes, Stargate, then Carson will fix him again."

"McKay shut up and help me with Sheppard then we will find the Stargate."

"Oh yes, of coarse sorry I can't help it sometime." Helping Ronon we put Sheppard as gently as we can I place my jacket underneath his head.

"We need to clean his wounds, the ones made from the chair can get infect very fast, and his ribs might be broken. The gash on his forehead can be cleaned, ribs wrapped there is nothing else we can do until we get home."

Listening to Ronon I can't help but wish we knew where Teyla was, we could really use her right now. She always knows what to do not to mention she is a woman, so she would know these things.

Stopping to look around like she might pop out of the trees to hit me for saying that because she is a woman she would know what to do.

"McKay we need to start a fire to get some heat going and to boil some water or Sheppard is going to freeze to death before help arrives."

Standing next to my fallen friend I look over at Ronon where he has made Sheppard as comfortable as he could in the middle of a clearing. He had placed his jacket over Sheppard after he had removed the torn vest and shirt.

All while I had been standing there in my own little world, I turn around so I can see the forest.

"Okay I will get the fire wood you stay here." I head out towards the clearing when Ronon grabs my arm to stop me.

"McKay, I will get the wood you stay here I know how to navigate the forest better than you can just try and keep him company." Nodding my head I know it is true and he will be faster.

Sitting next to him I can't help but feel myself starting to ramble.

"So, John got yourself hurt again why can't you ever just play nice with the Wraith Queens. I mean you always get hurt trying to save the rest of us. You mean a lot to us and we would be lost if you died and I mean it, you save us time and time again."

Looking down at him I see his eyes are closed and I can't help thinking of all the times we have sat at his bedside waiting for him to wake up and break out of the infirmary. Thankfully, Carson is wise to his tricks you have to be to be the CMO of Atlantis.

"Please don't die we need you I know it hasn't been easy. I know you and I are best friends the best in two galaxies we are an odd pair I bet nobody saw it coming. I sure didn't see it but I am happy we are."

Shaking my head to clear the tears I continue. "We will get you out of here, we may be best friends but you and Ronon are brothers. And he is a great guy who would never let his brother die. Next thing you know we will be home"

With that said I go through our vest to see what supplies we have. If I had turned around I would have seen Ronon standing there with a pile of wood. Having heard everything I had said.

0000000000000000000000000000000

There we go almost done hope you like it. Peace.


	7. Taking Sheppard Home

Hello all I hope this is it, but we will see. Again I do not own Stargate Atlantis or its characters. Enjoy.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Once I finish going through our vest I find some bandages and a few spare magazines for his gun which we don't have to use anyway. The Wraith must have gone through it on the ship; I stop and look over at Sheppard to see him lying on his uninjured side.

I can tell he is in a lot of pain and from his ragged breathing I can tell he had once again mange to damage some ribs. If past experience is anything to go by he really needs Carson and once again I find I have no idea what to do to help him.

I turn when I hear footsteps to see Ronon coming toward us with wood; he puts it down a few feet from us and looks over at us. He has this look in his eye that I can't place almost like he wants to say something.

But doesn't say anything just sets up the fire, once he gets it going he turns to check Sheppard's wounds as he does I watch them both closely. I meant what I said John and I are and will always be best friends, but John and Ronon are brothers in every way but blood.

I didn't like Ronon in the beginning and it wasn't because he was a big, angry, deadly survivor and a solider. No, it was because he was stealing Sheppard away and as he was my first real friend I didn't like that one bit.

It took a dangerous mission that went to hell fast that I realized what I was refusing to see. Ronon got Teyla and I to safety before going back for Sheppard who has been wounded and got separated from us. When I saw him leading a barely walking Sheppard to the gate, I knew I had been wrong the whole time.

Not that I would ever say that a loud to anyone, but it was still true.

A moan draws my attention away from staring to see John had opened his eyes and was trying to sit up. Grabbing his shoulder we gently push him back down.

"No way Sheppard you are not getting up." I stumble over myself to get over to him. Looking him over he looks tired and in pain, I really wish there was something I could do to help.

"Yeah, you will be fine just don't move." I tell him when he just lies back down without a single argument I know it is worse than I thought. No matter how much he has been hurt in the past he always said he was fine.

Now he is just staring at us as much as he can anyway, I sit next to him and take a look at the gash above his head. When he winces I pull my hand away and instead just look at him.

He catches my eye and smiles at me before moving his hand towards me; I quickly take it and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey."

"Hey, how are you feeling, I mean I know you don't feel great and you are probably are in a lot of pain, but you could be good still, maybe?" I stop when I see him laughing at me without hurting his ribs.

"It will be fine McKay, where's Ronon?" When he starts to lift his head to see the other man, but Ronon is faster pushing him back down.

"I'm here Sheppard." It's enough to stop any other attempts at movement. When he loses his battle with body for the moment and passes out.

"What are we going to do we need to get him off the planet and back to Atlantis?"

"McKay with these injuries it doesn't look good, I have had soldiers with less injuries die, and he might not make it the night." I know Ronan is right, I really do but I can't accept that. This is John Sheppard we are talking about and he will not die.

I am about to tell him that when we hear a noise behind us, Ronan is on his feet before us before I can even blink. I try to block Johns body best I can from what we haven't found out yet.

"Sheppard, Ronon, McKay can you hear us?" A voice startles me I forgot I still had my radio on and I almost cry when I realize it is Teyla voice.

"Yes we can hear you where are you?" Hoping they are close enough to get us out of here. I see Ronon has not moved but the footsteps are coming closer.

"We are about 30 meters from your location, are any of you injured?" Ronon jumps in at that point when two marines come through the clearing; he waves them over telling them he needs all their medical supplies.

They come over quickly and move to get Sheppard help as I talk to Teyla trying to calm my nerves.

"Sheppard is hurt real bad we need dot get him back to Atlantis fast, this time it is bad." The two marines help Ronon with John wounds as Teyla informs me they are almost there with a jumper.

"Teyla what happened after we were attacked? Where did you go?" As she finally steps into the clearing a jumper lands on the other side and she runs to us.

"Ronon, Rodney thank goodness you are all right, I managed to get into the woods and found an underground tunnel, by the time I found my way out the Wraith had already taken you aboard their ship. I returned to Atlantis for help, we got here just as the ship exploded."

I nod as I watch as Sheppard is put on a stretcher and loaded onto the jumper, as everyone piles inside I take the floor next to Sheppard's head. He is the only person I know who could get me to sit in the floor, Teyla sits next to Ronon.

As he explains the best he can what happened and of how John got these injuries, I can't help but listen to him, explain the capture, Wraith Queen and how we got off the ship. He makes me sound very brave, when we both know I was just trying to stay alive.

I turn my head to look at John to find his eyes open and on me, he blinks a couple of times and looks around. The jumper is full to the brim, as we have him on one of the benches and the seats are taken as is the other bench some of the marines are standing.

They keep looking over at John maybe to assure themselves he is in fact still alive, when our eyes meet again I know he will survive. He is after all Colonel John Sheppard and he has never let us down before, he won't start now.

We are almost to the Stargate when I look down at him once more and I say the one thing that had been weighing on my mind the entire time, confident that he would live I feel the need to keep the promise to myself.

"Thank You John."

8888888888888888888888888888888

WOW all done. Thanks for everyone who read my story and gave me encouraging reviews hope you liked it. I know the ending sucked but it was time to end Only My Thoughts. The End.


End file.
